Vandenreich
Leader Yhwach Rank * Emperor Abilities * Spirit Weapon: Giant Reishi Bow, Reishi Broadsword, Reishi Dadao, Giant Heilig Pfeil * Stolen Bankai: Zanka no Tachi Actions * Arrives in Soul Society and watches as Haschwald slays Hidetomo Kajōmaru. * Switches places with Royd Lloyd, possibly after defeating Kenpachi Zaraki. * Speaks to Aizen in the prison below the First Division's headquarters. * Destroys the First Division headquarters, likely killing Genshirō Okikiba. * Kills Royd and confronts Shigekuni Yamamoto. * Kills Yamamoto after stealing his Bankai. * Is confronted by Ichigo Kurosaki, but returns to the Shatten Bereich. Stern Ritter Bambietta Basterbine Rank * E (Unknown) Abilities * Possible Spirit Weapon: Reishi Sword, that appears to be a rather short broadsword with two sharp tips, greatly resembling a zhulfiqar. With it she was capable of easily biffurcating multiple low ranking shinigami and their respective Zanpakuto. * Stolen Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (Lit. meaning "Vidyraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment") Actions * Confronts Sajin Komamura and Tetsuzaemon Iba; steal's Komamura's Bankai. Äs Nödt Rank * F - The Fear Abilities * Spirit Weapon: Reishi Thorns that float in close proximity to him/her and are fired at his/her opponents. The thorns are able to easily pierce the bodies of captain level shinigami. * Special Ability: His Thorns are able to induce limitless, reasonless, relentless fear in whomever they injure, making victims doubt everything and lose control of all rational thought. And can even make victims hallucinate illusions of their darkest nightmares. Skilled opponents are able to resist the effects of the fear with willpower and experience alone, while weaker enemies die almost instantly, their hearts bursts unable to resist the intense shock. * Stolen Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (Lit. meaning "Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms") Actions * Confronted by Renji Abari and Byakua Kuchiki. * Kills Byakuya Kuchiki after stealing his Bankai. * Attempts to assault Shigekuni Yamamoto; is burned by his Shikai. Driscoll Berci Rank * O - The Overkill Abilities * Special Ability: The more he kills the stronger he gets. Regardless of what form of life he takes, meaning enemies, alies, and even beasts. * Spirit Weapon: Reishi Knuckles, which he could use to generate large javelins that when thrown are strong enough to not only impale targets but also send them flying a considerable distance away. * Stolen Bankai: Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū Actions * Invades Soul Society along with Luders Friegen and several others. * Kills Chojiro Sasakibe after stealing his Bankai. * Returns to Soul Society and confronts Shuhei Hisagi. * Killed by Shigekuni Yamamoto's Shikai. Berenice Gabrielli Rank * Q - The Question Abilities * Special Ability (Unknown): Stated that it would make Kenpachi question everything about himself, but never specified further on that statement. Actions * Killed by Kenpachi Zaraki. Jerome Guizbatt Rank * R - The Roar Abilities * Special Ability: Allows him to adopt a much larger ape like form, which increases the strength of his roars, allowing him to release a very powerful sound-based shockwave. It was strong enough to blows the heads off of and mutilate the bodies of multiple lower ranking shinigami. Actions * Killed by Kenpachi Zaraki. NaNaNa Najahkoop Rank * U (Unknown) Actions * Confronts Rojuro Otoribashi. * Attempts to assault Shigekuni Yamamoto; is burned by his Shikai. Loyd Lloyd Rank * Y - The Yourself; Shared with Royd Lloyd Abilities * Special Ability (Able to transform into another's likeness and copy their abilities) Actions * Killed by Kenpachi Zaraki after impersonating him. Royd Lloyd Rank * Y - The Yourself; Shared with Loyd Lloyd Abilities * Special Ability: Able to transform into another's likeness and copy their mindset and memories * Spirit Weapon: Reishi Dadao (as Yhwach), Arrows (as Yhwach) * Other: Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger (Quincy spell; as Yhwach) Actions * Impersonates Yhwach whie he speaks to Aizen. * Mortally wounded by Shigekuni Yamamoto's Bankai; killed by Yhwach. Haschwald Abilities * Possible Spirit Weapon: Reishi Sword, that looks like a narrow cruciform sword, that was sharp enough to not only slice Hidetomo in half but also cut in two the blade of Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai. Actions * Kills Hidetomo Kajōmaru. * Stands with Royd Lloyd when he is confronted by Shigekuni Yamamoto. * Watches as Yhwach kills Yamamoto. * Effortlessly defeats Ichigo Kurosaki when he arrives. * Follows Yhwach into the Shatten Bereich. Buzzbee Abilities * Spirit Weapon: Arrows Actions * Arives in Soul Society and kills several Shinigami, possibly including Izuru Kira. * Attempts to assault Shigekuni Yamamoto; is burned by his Shikai. * Helps the Soldat destroy Soul Society. Shaz Domino Abilities * Special Ability: Shaz somehow take control of others bodies, putting them in a trance-like state. He can even control more than one (at least two) at one time, even from a short distance away. * Spirit Weapon: Reishi Knives, with thick dark blades with small star shaped handles made of reishi. By gripping the blade, he was able to break through a kido barrier and hit Akon inside. Actions * Attacks the SDRI, taking control of Jidanbo and Rin in the process. * Injures Akon and several other members of the Research and Development Institute. Gunman Quincy Abilities * Quincy: Vollstanding: Grimaniel (Lit. meaning "Walk of God") * Spirit Weapon: Reishi Pistol, that fires bullets of reishi that can engulf targets in blue flames. It also has great range and scope. Actions * Battles Shunsui Kyoraku. Luchador Quincy * Actions * Assaults Renji Abarai while he and Byakuya Kuchiki fight Äs Nödt. Knight Quincy Abilities * Stolen Bankai: Jakuho Raikoben (Lit. meaning "Hornet Thunder Whip") Actions * Confronts Soifon and Marechiyo Omaeda; steals Soifon's Bankai. Black-Haired Quincy 1 Abilities * Spirit Weapon: Reishi Claws * Stolen Bankai: Daiguren Hyorinmaru (Lit. meaning "Grand Crimson Ice-Ring") Actions * Confronts Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto; steals Hitsugaya's Bankai. Black-Haired Quincy 2 * Confronts Jushiro Ukitake. Hooded Quincy Actions * Arrives in Soul Society. Unknown Stern Ritter Actions * An unknown Stern Ritter defeats Rukia Kuchiki. * An unknown Stern Ritter confronts Kensei Muguruma. * An unknown Stern Ritter confronts Shinji Hirako and Momo Hinamori. Jagdarmee Quilge Opie Rank * First Jagarmee: Executive Hunting Captain * J - The Jail Abilities * Quincy: Vollstandig: Biskiel (Lit. meaning Justice of God) * Special Ability: Using his spirit arrows, Quilge can form cages of reishi that are able to resist even Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai enhanced Getsuga Tensho, and can also close gateways between dimensions. However according to Yhwach, they are useless against other quincy. * Spirit Weapon: Reishi Military Saber, that he can use to fire his spirit arrows by materialising two extensions of reishi from the cross-gaurd, that fire them in a manner reminiscent to a crossbow. Upon impact the arrows are able to make quite powerful explosions. * Other: Sklaverei (Vollstandig), Ransotengai Actions * Leads the First Jagdarmee in Hueco Mundo. * Confronted by the Tres Bestias; easily defeats them. * Confronted by Ichigo Kurosaki; fails to steal all of his Bankai. * Defeated by Kisuke Urahara, but survives. * Traps Ichigo in a jail within a Garganta. * Killed by an unknown assailant. Others Luders Friegen Rank * Possible Stern Ritter Actions * Leads Stern Ritter in confronting Yamamoto. * Killed by Yhwach for fighting with Asquiaro Ebern. Asquiaro Ebern Rank * Arrancar (Rank unknown) Abilities * Spirit Weapon: Reishi Cannons Actions * Attempts to steal Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai, but fails. * Killed by Yhwach after Luders Friegen. Soldat * Foot soldiers of the Vandenreich, who wear full-body armour. Deceased Members * Zeidritz * Algora * Hubert Terminology Medallion Equipment used by the Vandenreich, which allow them to "Medalize" at least one released Bankai in the nearby area, stealing it from its user. They can then use the Bankai for themselves, although Shigekuni Yamamoto implied that their usage is inferior to the original owner's. Once their Bankai is sealed, a Shinigami can seemingly no longer communicate with their Zanpakutō spirit. Blut A Quincy ability which flows Reishi into one's own blood vessels to increase offensive or defensive capabilities. The Blut Vene increases defense whilst the Blut Arterie incereases offense. As both abilities use different Reishi systems, only one can be used at a time. Quilge Opie implied that Yhwach can somehow adjust the strength of the Vandenreich members' Blut. Shatten Bereich Some sort of dimension which members of the Vandenreich enter and exit through shadows. This form of transportation can even be used from within the Seireitei's Shakonmaku. The Stern Ritter can use what appears to be a variaion of these shadows to call on Soldat for backup. Gate of the Sun Contained within the Vandenreich's headquarters. It is apparently used for transportation and is likely related to the pillars of blue fire that the Stern Ritter used to enter the Seireitei. Blue Fire Blue fire formed from extremely dense Reishi, capable of setting even the sand and rocks of Hueco Mundo ablaze. The Stern Ritter entered the Seireitei within large pillars of blue fire. Spirit Weapon Weapons formed by Quincy gathering Reishi from the air, typically using their Quincy Cross as a focal point. Although a bow is the traditional Quincy weapon, they are able to form a wide variety of weaponry, some of which possesses special properties. Quincy: Vollstandig An updated version of Quincy: Letzt Stil, which allows a Quincy to transform. Each Quincy's Vollstandig has its own name and appears to be somewhat unique. Unlike Quincy: Letzt Stil, this transformation does not seem to disable a Quincy's power once it has ended and seemingly does not require removing the Sanrei Glove. Sklaverei An ability used by Quilge Opie upon activating his Quincy: Vollstandig, Biskiel. It allows one to use a Quincy's most basic ability to its fullest extent, absorbing all Reishi-based substances in the area, including life forms, into the halo above their head. The appearance of a life form absorbed through this ability is incorporated into the Quincy's appearance. Both the altered appearance and increase in strength gained from this ability eventually wear off. Daten Data collected by the Vandenreich for their war on Soul Society. Special War Powers Five individuals who could potentially alter the course of the Vandenreich's war on Soul Society: * Ichigo Kurosaki * Kenpachi Zaraki * Sosuke Aizen * Unknown * Unknown Category:Notes Category:Bleach